1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improving evaporation, and more particularly to improving rates of evaporation for water produced during the production stage of an oil well or gas well
2. Background and Related Art
Produced water is water trapped in underground formations that is brought to the surface along with oil or gas during the production state of an oil or gas well. Produced water is by far the largest volume byproduct or waste stream associated with oil and gas production. As part of the process of producing oil and natural gas, operators also must manage large quantities of production water. The quantity of produced water generated each year is substantial and therefore represents a significant component in the cost of producing oil and gas.
When hydrocarbons are produced, they are brought to the surface as a produced fluid mixture. The composition of this produced fluid is dependent upon whether crude oil or natural gas is being produced and generally includes a mixture of either liquid or gaseous hydrocarbons, produced water, dissolved or suspended solids, produced solids such as sand or silt, and injected fluids and additives that may have been placed in the formation as a result of exploration and production activities. Produced water may also include condensed water which includes higher contents of low molecular-weight aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, ethylbenzene, xylene and other volatile organic compounds.
Soluble organics are not easily removed from produced water. Accordingly, the cost for treating or recycling produced water is significant. A viable, yet costly alternative to treating produced water is to safely dispose of the produced water. As produced water is toxic, caution must be taken when disposing of produced water to ensure that the contaminated water does not interfere with vegetation or animal life. Further, caution must be taken to ensure that produced water does not contaminate freshwater wells or aquifers that supply water to humans, animals and/or vegetation.
Thus, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.